Kinship
by Gesshirui
Summary: "Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." - C.S.Lewis. He was the only one he could open himself to. Bare his soul naked, his weaknesses, his fears, his desires and his pleasures. They knew each other inside and out, exposing not their differences, but their similarities.
1. Curiosity

**A/N**: This is an attempt to explore the Hashirama/Madara relationship. It's dotted with some humor and existential questions. Also I tried to make it canon-friendly. Rating is for cursing and some light sexual descritions.

This fic tries to simulate the relationship before and after the Uchiha-Senju alliance, following mostly Madara's point of view. Sometimes, Hashirama may give his opinion on the subject, and, not so frequently, Tobirama and Izuna will leave their own view as well.

In this fic, Madara's character is how I imagined him to be before his descend towards the hatred when he felt that Izuna's sacrifice wasn't properly appreciated by the other members of the Uchiha clan. Here, Madara his mostly self-assured, prideful, kind, temperamental, dutiful, stubborn, and pleasant.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing whatsoever (breaks down in tears)

* * *

_Curiosity_

It was, probably, one of the hottest days of the year. A terrible heat wave had came down from the Land of Wind, and was giving the inhabitants of the Land of Fire a really hard time. The only place safe from the weakening heat , was the cool shadow cast by the tall trees. And, under those trees, near a clear water creek, two young boys were training against one another. After a rapid exchange of some well placed kicks, the boys stopped, panting.

"Madara let's stop for a while… " Hashirama sat on the ground, whipping the sweat of his forehead.

"No! If we really want to change anything, we can't stop training just because you are too tired!" Madara frown.

"I'm not tired… It's just too hot… I need some water or I will die wizen like an old apple" Hashirama laid on his back pretending to be suffocating.

"Fine, but it's not going to be a big break, it's already past mid day"

Hashirama got up smiling and ran towards the creek. Sighing, Madara followed the radiant boy to the edge of water. He didn't wanted to be the first one asking for a break, but the heat was starting to get to him too. He was as hot and sweaty as Hashirama, especially because, unlike the other wise boy, he wasn't wearing a sleeveless haori, he instead, was to endure his long sleeved balck haori. Not his best clothing choice.

"Hey! You know what? I got an idea" Hashirama got up, smiling, and starts undoing his haori "let's take a bath on the creek! What do you say?" He looked at Madara, hopefully.

Madara twisted his nose. Even though he was just a kid, and had three brothers, all older than him, he always had a very private personality and wasn't very fan of exposing himself like that. Sure, he was fine with taking his haori off… It would be nice to train without the restraining heat, but going completely naked, as it was required if he was to take a bath, was a whole different thing. But, despite that, he had to admit that it was a tempting idea.

"Come on, it's just the two of us! Or is this like the peeing situation?" Hashirama laughed and dodged the rock aimed to his head.

"I'M JUST VERY AWARE OF MY SURROUNDINGS!" Madara snapped at him, but gave in and started opening his haori.

"Do you know how to swim?" Hashirama took his pants off unashamed. After all, he was a boy, the oldest of four brothers, so he felt comfortable being naked in front of other boys "I do. I used to swim often with my brothers, in a lake near our house"

Comforted by the relaxed way Hashirama was talking, Madara started undress with more ease. It was almost the same as doing it around his own brothers.

" Wow. It's cold" Hashirama was already naked and with water up to his knees. Madara took his pants off and folded them. He didn't like his clothes all wrinkly.

" You have to get all in at once. If you're going too slow, you're going to get cold" Madara jumped in the water, splashing Hashirama in the process. Hashirama followed Madara's advice and plunged in the clear water. After a while, they had both adjusted to the water temperature, and were feeling a lot more comfortable.

"This happen to be a good idea" Hashirama pretend to thank to a non-existent audience "It's just too bad it doesn't happen frequently" Madara continued, grinning and leaning his back against a rock. Hashirama faked a sulk.

"Mean"

He swam for a while until he found a rock, round enough to sit upon, opposite to where Madara was, with an inquisitor look on his face"can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's a little weird" a small blush start covering his cheeks. This surprised Madara, he had never seen Hashirama blush or look embarrassed like that.

"I'm used to weird things. Or else, I wouldn't be your friend."

"Do you ever feel different?"

"What do you mean?" Madara is puzzled by this. Hashirama normally is very descriptive, in everything, a real mouthful.

"You know… Did you ever felt different…down there?" his blush deepens a few shades.

"Don't you have brothers to talk about those things?" now, also Madara's cheeks were getting warmer. This kind of subject wasn't one of his personal favorites, although it was one of his older brothers.

"No… I only have younger brothers…" Hashirama looks at Madara with pleading eyes.

"Well what do you want me to tell you? I guess its normal…" Madara avoids eye contact and sighs "sometimes it feels weird, and sometimes it feels good, and sometimes it doesn't feel anything. It's just the way that it is."

"I know, but… now it feels weird and good more often… And sometimes it becomes bigger…" the last part was almost a whisper, barely audible through the water. Madara closed his eyes and sigh.

"Do you know where do babies come from? And how are they made?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess I do…"

Madara sighs again. Although this wasn't, still, his favorite subject, he was more comfortable because he did knew where babies came from and had to explain it already, once, to his only younger brother.

So Madara explained Hashirama the mechanics of baby making, the same way he was told. Unlike other growing up subjects, this one wasn't introduce to Madara by one of his older brothers, but by his Obasan. She was a very old and down to earth kunoichi, and didn't mind using more graphic descriptions to explain it to a six year old Madara, when he asked the difference between girls and boys.

"I don't think I want to become a father anymore… not if you have to…" When Madara finished, Hashirama's eyes were wide and he seemed to be lightly shocked.

"I know. It's weird. I can't understand why grownups do it" Madara shrug his shoulders, starting to swim towards the river bank "but I also don't know why they like kissing so much either..."

"WOW. You kissed someone?" Hashirama asked eagerly, following Madara.

"Yes I did. Once. And I didn't like it one bit" Madara was already getting out of the water and unfolding his clothes. "You haven't kissed anyone?"

"No I didn't. How was it?" Hashirama looked up to Madara, curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Wet. Well at first it was nothing special, so we tried that one kiss, some grownups do, with their mouths open, but it was terrible" Hashirama frown.

"Maybe you didn't like her. Okasan always told me to kiss only if you really like the girl"

"I liked her. I just didn't liked the kiss" Madara said before putting his pants back on.

"Ohhhhh! So you did liked her!" Hashirama said with a mischievous smile. Madara felt the blood rush to his face. Again, he had spoken before thinking, this happened way too often.

"Shut up. I know her since we're babies! That's why we tried it. We're both curious" strapping his all too hot haori, Madara frown at Hashirama, which only had his pants on. "Hurry up, the break time is over. If we take long, there's not going to be any time left to practice"

"What was her name?" Hashirama asked already fully dressed. Madara thought if he should answer that, but there was no way Hashirama would know her, so he responded unwilling.

"Naomi"

"Did it felt different" Hashirama whispered when they reached the cool shadow of the trees.

"Yes. It did"


	2. Guests of Honor

**A/N**:Update. I'm thinking of updating once a week, most likely, on Sundays. On other news, in this chapter I'm introducing two small OCs to explore Madara's teen urges and his family environment.

And, with no further delay (drums on the background) Chapter two!

* * *

_Guests of Honor_

Five years had passed since Madara had rejected his friendship with Hashirama.

Five years since they have spoken to each other as best friends. And, even though he knew he would never admit it to anyone, as it was already hard enough to admit it to himself, Madara missed the bound that they had.

Sighing, he got up from the table he had been at sitting on the whole day, planning against his former best friend. His father praised him, when it came to war strategies and ability to foreseen the enemies complications in the battlefield and plan accordingly. He, and the whole clan, already saw Madara has a war genius even though he was only seventeen. Not that that was undeserved.

So, as a strategy genius, Madara was always chosen to plan the upcoming battle. It was exhausting. Especially when it came to plan against the Senjus. Not that they presented an unbeatable threat, but because they had so much chakra and were so high in numbers. There was a dark joke running among the Uchiha clansmen that Senju women were like dogs and could keep having triplets every year.

To Madara's eyes, the only man he had to plan against was Hashirama. Possibly, and sometimes, Tobirama. His former best friend had improved a lot his fighting skills since the time they're young, and, at Madara's eyes, he had almost caught up to him. Ridiculous.

Stretching, Madara open the slide door of his room and breathed the fragrant brise from the dusk. It was going to be a typical chilly February night. Closing his eyes, Madara lean against the wooden post of his balcony, feeling mentally drain.

"Aniki! Aniki!" He reluctantly opens his eyes. His only remaining brother, Izuna was running towards him. Madara couldn't stop the smile that runs across his lips. His younger brother always had that effect on him. They always had been close, but after the death of all his three older brothers, Madara vowed to protect Izuna. He was his little Otouto and he loved him more than he loved himself.

"What is it Otouto?" Izuna stopped in front of Madara panting heavily "take it easy! Nothing is worth you dying of respiratory failure"

"But it is Aniki!" Izuna looked up to him, a big smile in his lips and eyes shining. "You know tomorrow is my 16th birthday…"

"Oh is it?! It's not like you have spent the whole week mentioning it…" Madara rolled his eyes dramatically at his brother. Izuna continued ignoring the comment.

"…and I just got the biggest surprise! Someone, very dear to us, is coming to my birthday!" Izuna said cheerfully. Madara felt curiosity stung his tired mind.

"Who is that someone "very dear to us"?" He couldn't remember anyone that would fit in that description. Izuna opened his mouth to answer, but closed it back up giving his brother a playful smile.

" You will see Nii-san. I think you are going to be happy"

* * *

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama" a servant opened the door of Madara's room slightly, and peeked inside. Both boys were on the floor of the balcony playing shogi. With one smooth movement Madara took one of Izuna's pieces out, and then turned his attention to the man waiting in the door "the guest are here. Tajima-sama asked for your presence in the living room"

"They weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow" Izuna jumped up not even realizing Madara had won the game "Come Aniki!"

Madara rolled his eyes, but again, he felt the curiosity sting starting to itch. Who were these people, whom they supposedly held dear, to make his brother go in such frenzy?

"Ah Madara, Izuna. We are already at the table drinking some tea" their father reached out to them "I was starting to wonder if you two were lost"

"Ahh leave the boys alone Tajima. Boys will be boys. You should have known that by now" a familiar rusty female voiced spoke, and their father complied easily.

"Madara, dear Kami, look at you! All grown up"

Madara felt his stomach being squished by the tiny old lady. He couldn't hold a smile. Daisuke Obasan didn't change at all. Her grey hair still tied up in a bun on the top of her head, her wrinkly experienced hands and face still as gentle as ever. So this was Izuna's big surprise. After their mother's death, soon after Izuna's birth, she took care of them even, even if she already took care of her own granddaughter. She was a very old renowned medical kunoichi, but had to leave with her granddaughter to the Land of Water to look for some healing jutsu, five years ago. She was the closest they had to a mother figure, and Izuna knew Madara would be very happy seeing her again, as he esteemed her as if she was their real grandmother.

"And look Izuna too! My, my, was I fifty year younger and I would be chasing you boys down the road. You two are gorgeous." she said smiling and patting Madara's leg, but he was looking at someone that had risen gracefully from the table.

"Madara-san, Izuna- kun" she said bowing down, and smiling at them.

"Naomi-chan! You came!" Izuna smiled content. Madara broke free from his paralyzed state of mind when he felt Izuna elbowing him. He should, probably, greet her despite his breath getting suddenly caught in his throat. Still trying to restart his brain, he smiled "Nice to see you, I'm happy that you came"

"And I'm very happy to be here. I have missed this" the young woman said, looking around.

"Now please, will everyone settle down so we can finish our tea?" Tajima said with irritation coloring his voice.

"Fine my dear, please" Daisuke Obasan called the servant "Bring two more cups for the boys"

They settled around the low table, and as soon as the servant brought the cups, Tajima start filling them up with sweet-scented green tea.

"So, boys, we were discussing some boring things, such as money and supplies. Unfortunately, it's a conversation we must have, but fear not. As soon as we are finish I want to hear everything you two have been up to these five years" Daisuke Obasan said similing, before sitting next to Tajima and Izuna.

Madara looked at his tea. He was not feeling very comfortable sitting in between his father and Naomi. She looked at him, winked and reached for her cup of tea. Madara felt his cheeks starting to warm up. What was wrong with him? They have known each other since they were babies, and now he couldn't even greet her properly, and was blushing because she, playfully, winked at him? He could just hope no one realized how uncomfortable he was feeling right know.

Unfortunately, his silent requests weren't answered. Izuna had perceived his brother discomfort and smiled mischievously at him. He knew his older brother would be affected by Naomi's presence; he always had been, no matter how many times he denied it, or how many she-is-like-a-sister-to-me excuses he used. Although, seeing his Aniki glare threateningly at him, he determined this wasn't the right time to tease him and decided to focus his attention on the guests.

"So, Naomi-chan, did you enjoy the Land of Water? Once, Aniki and I, found a ninja from there. Remember Aniki?" Izuna tried to relieve his brother's tension by including him in the conversation. She smiled softly and moved herself a little to face Izuna, getting closer to Madara in the process.

"Oh you did? They're not bad ninjas… But like the Land Of Water itself, I found them to be very cloudy and soggy" Madara never answered if he remembered the Land of Water's ninja, because he wasn't paying attention and hadn't heard the question. He had drifted somewhere with the pleasant smell of her orchid scented perfume and caught himself looking at her .The way she would so delicately reach for her cup, with her small, slender hands, and ever so lightly lay her redden lips in the edge was, if nothing else, mesmerizing .

" What do you think Madara-san?" she turned her attention to him. Pretending to be drinking his still too hot tea, was not a smart move, but his brain wasn't working in full capacity.

" About the ninjas of the Land Of Water? Silly suiton users are no match for us…" He said calmly, trying to ignore the pain in his newly burned tongue.

"Our opinion, exactly" she said smiling at him "Speaking of Suiton, I have heard a rumor about a certain Senju that can use the Mokuton…"

"Unfortunately those rumors are true" Madara felt his blood starting to boil with irritation. This was not his favorite subject.

"Do you know who he is?"

"His name is Hashirama. He's good, but still has problems regarding the control of the Mokuton" Madara was never beyond praise others abilities; but he could also see the others weakness and explore them, especially when it came to Hashirama's weaknesses.

"Oh" Naomi looked at him with a small, playful smile "good that, for us, wood is just charcoal"

Madara couldn't hold back a laugh. That was the best analysis, concerning Hashirama's Mokuton, he had ever heard. Naomi and Izuna were laughing as well, and he couldn't help but to notice, that Naomi's obi, holding her kimono wasn't tight enough, and so, the fabric was starting to loosen with the movement. This allowed him to see, above her shoulder, the soft, almond colored skin, of her neck and collar bone, and the gracious curves of her…

"Madara" his father voice brought him back to the living room, away from his perverted wanderings. He just hoped his father hadn't notice where his eyes were upon "Have you finished the preparations for our mission, next month?"

"Yes, Otousan. I finished it this afternoon." He felt relieve running through his veins. His father seemed proud.

"Good. You know, Daisuke-sama, Madara is probably my best war strategist. And got his sharing by the age of twelve" the old lady smiled and reached above the table to give him a little pat on the cheek "He'll most likely, succeed me in the leadership of the clan"

"I knew you were a rarity the moment you're born. I have never felt such powerful chakra coming from a new born, twice as strong as many adults. And your ability to perform a perfect Goukakyuu no Jutsu at the age of five, kind of confirmed it" A servant came in shyly, announcing the supper "Oh good. In this age, tea is not enough to keep me running"


	3. Moonlight Confessions

**N\A:** It's only chapter three and I already missed my schedule. I'm grounding myself for this.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Moonlight Confessions_

"Hmmmmm…" Hashirama yawns still half asleep. He had laid down after lunch, for a quick power nap, and ended up spending the whole afternoon sleeping.

"Get up Nii-san" Tobirama tugged on Hashirama's arm "It's almost dinner time"

"I'm not hungry" came the mumbled response.

"If you don't get up, I will have to go to dinner without you, and then father will start asking why you're not eating with us. Obviously, I will have to say that you're sleeping. He will ask what have you been doing to be that tired, and I, will have to explain to him that, you have spent the whole afternoon sleeping, so you would probably be tired of all the sleeping. And then he will…"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm up" Hashirama got up, and started to comb his hair with his fingers. Tobirama smiled triumphantly. "Let's get down then"

* * *

"Daisuke-sama, Naomi-san" Tajima got up from the table after the abnormal talkative dinner. This was a sign that everyone else was also excused "I would appreciate to show you the rooms where you can stay"

"Thank you Tajima, dear" the old lady got up and grabbed Madara's shoulders "and what you two boys are going to do?"

"I'm going to finish a Katon Scroll" Izuna smiled "Would you like to see it, Naomi-chan? It's in my room but I can bring it to the living room."

"Thanks, I would like that" she said glancing at Madara "maybe I can help you in something."

"Good. I'm going to get it. Aniki, will you join us?" Izuna had noticed Naomi's glance.

"Thanks, Otouto, but I think I'll take a walk" Madara got up and left the room. As soon as he found himself in the dry cold of the night, he felt his members start to shiver with all the repress adrenaline and energy from earlier. Also, a sense of guilt was itching in his muscles, and all that combined made him realize, a calm walk down the path that surrounded the Uchiha compound wasn't enough to discharge all his energy. So, Madara started to run, leaving the compound and not really realizing where he was going, just concentrating in his own breath and heart beat, hoping that would clear his mind.

* * *

Hashirama yawn again. He was sitting at the table with Tobirama and their father, Butsuma.

"Hashirama behave yourself" the harsh comment cut through the air like a well sharpen kunai "We need to start planning for our next mission. I believe the rival merchants will be employing the Uchihas, so we'll have to be careful in our preparations"

All this arrangements sicken Hashirama. He was a shinobi, but it was hard for him to berate with the fact that they were planning the best way to attack and kill other people. He thought killing others to defend oneself in the middle of a heated battle was bad enough. He didn't saw the need for planning it. For him, the best plans they could ever made, was to map the best way to avoid the others blows and keep themselves safe, not chart the best way to decimate their opponents.

By the time, Butsuma was finished with the preparations; a massive headache had taken over Hashirama. Finally they were excused by their father, and he rushed outside, hoping the cold air of the night would help him with the pain. Although, for his dismay, was followed by Tobirama.

" Ani, you need to stop" Tobirama's stern voice sounded behind him "I know you don't like it, but it's inevitable. We must kill the Uchihas"

"No we don't Tobi" Hashirama's headache was, in fact, getting worse with the cold and Tobirama wasn't helping with the pounding feeling "They're just like us. They're doing their job"

"So we must do ours. You know, as well as I do, that they would never hesitate to kill one of us. Not even your friend, Madara" as soon as he said it, he sensed a change in his brother posture. He was obviously affected by the comment.

"You're wrong Tobirama. I know, for a fact, that Madara would never lay his feet in the battlefield if it wasn't to protect his clan and his family. I hope you can, some day, understand what I've been telling you all these years" Hashirama turned his back on his brother and start walking towards the forest that surrounded the Senju complex "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk. Alone."

* * *

Madara felt his breath start to calm down, and his heartbeat decreasing. He hadn't realized how far away he was from the compound until he saw his childhood playing site, the creek. Now, sitting at the riverbank, all the thoughts and feelings he had tried to erase with the race were coming back to him, along with a weird sentiment of loss accompanied by memories of some stupid friend he once had at that same riverbank.

"Hey! Apparently, you're not so aware of your surroundings anymore" Madara was startled and cursed himself for not pay attention. He hadn't noticed someone approaching him from behind. Controlling his surprise, he turned around attack the insolent intruder.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he heard someone scream, meaning the attack had hit the target.

"Madara stop! It's just me!" He saw Hashirama perched on a tree that wasn't there five seconds ago.

"You're a Senju, hence, you're an enemy" Madara start gathering chakra in his chest, so he could attack again.

"Come on Madara! I'm not just a Senju. I'm your friend!" Hashirama stumbled when the tree started moving and growing more branches "Ouch"

"Tsk. Can't even control your own jutsu" Madara look at his feet where Hashirama was, twitching and holding his head "I could kill you now, Senju"

"You wouldn't kill a man, already on the ground and unarmed" Hashirama, looked at him smiling despite the pain.

"You're right. Not worth it."Madara grinned at him, and, for his surprise, laid out a hand "Get up, and then I can kill you"

Hashirama smiled and reached for Madara's hand. This had been a coincidence, but didn't had to be a bad one. Or so he hopped. He followed Madara to where he was sitting at the water's edge.

"So, do you still come here often?" Hashirama sat next to him, still rubbing his sore head. He didn't answer, instead grabbed a rock and skipped it across the creek "You're improving"

"Well you're not. You're jokes are still as bad as I remember them to be" Madara grabbed another rock.

"That's hurtful!" Hashirama laughed "It's something wrong? You seem awfully mean today"

"We don't see each other every day, what makes you think I'm being more critic than the usual?" Madara's eyes drifted towards the trees, but by the corner of his eye, he could see Hashirama smile grows wider.

"Because we're friends. One friend can sense mood swings on the other"

"We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"Just because you're not my friend, it doesn't mean I'm not yours. I'll be yours forever" Madara looked at Hashirama frowning "sorry, that came out wrong. I'll be yours, as your friend! Not yours like yours…"

"I got it. But thanks for clearing that up" Madara grinned, and seemed to relax a bit. Hashirama couldn't even remember his headache anymore. Maybe he was dreaming, but Madara was right there, sitting next to him, not trying to kill or attack him, it was like they were still friends just enjoying a relaxed moment together. He choose to ignore the previous fireball, Madara only did that because he was shocked. Hashirama sighed contently and look at the sky. Despite the cold, it was clear and full of a thousand shinny dots.

"My brother is turning 16 tomorrow" Madara broke the silence, skipping another rock across the whispering water.

"Well, that's a good thing… no reason to be in a bad mood"

"You didn't let me finished" Madara looked wearily at Hashirama "Because of his birthday, we have special guests at home. Our Obasan and a long time friend"

"I'm still failing to see the reason for you bad mood…" Hashirama looked wide eyed to Madara "Wait! When you say Obasan, you mean the Obasan that told you about the baby thing?"

"Yes exactly. Daisuke Obasan" Madara gave him a small side smile "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. Not because I manage to embarrass myself terribly, but mostly because your explanation on human reproduction still gives me nightmares" Hashirama shivered dramatically.

The clearing echoed with Madara's laughter. He remembered that afternoon in the creek, when they were still busy with their silly dream of changing the world to a perfectly peaceful paradise.

"You were really behind. We were twelve and you didn't knew how babies were made!"

"Hey I had an idea. It was nothing like you explained but that doesn't matter" Hashirama smiled "So, are the guest your reason for the bad mood?"

Madara was silent. He didn't knew how he would explain it. Unlike Hashirama, he never had been very descriptive, and never had the ease to unburden to other people. Strangely enough, the person he had shown more of himself had been that curious Senju sitting next to him.

"Come on Madara! Spill your guts! No matter how ridiculous I swear I'm not going to laugh" Hashirama put his hand on his chest "or make silly jokes. You are my friend, you can count on me"

"Even if you did, they would be terrible. No, I'm the reason for my own bad mood" he buried his face on his cold hands "we have been friends since I can remember. When Obasan took care of me and Izuna, we would sleep in the same bed, take baths together, play around with shruiken, and everything felt normal. But now, I can't even drink tea with her, and keeping my mind from drifting to some perverted place"

When he finished, Madara was panting lightly. Half because he have said that in one breath, and half because he had reviled so much about himself. That dreadful Senju, always getting more from him that he was willing to give.

"Who is she?" Hashirama's voice was low. Madara glanced at him, but he wasn't laughing. Not even a hint of a sneer crossing his face.

"Naomi. You don't know her. She is from the Uchiha clan but has been absence for five years"

"Well, you're wrong I do know her" Hashirama looked at Madara "You told about her remember? You told me she was the first girl you kissed"

"I told you that?" a small smirk took over Madara. That didn't sound like him.

"Yes, you did. You even told me how you did not enjoy it" a grin appeared on Hashirama's lips "Apparently, you don't think that anymore…"

"No, I guess I don't" Madara sigh "I always thought off her like a sister, and now, I get shameful thoughts when I'm around her"

"As I see it, you don't go around kissing your sisters in the mouth" Hashirama gave a small pat on Madara's shoulder "and like you once told me, it's normal. You need to relax more. "

"As weird at it is to say this, I think you're right Hashirama" Madara rubbed his eyes "and you? Why are you here?"

Hashirama was caught off guard. He was happy enough just to listen to Madara, maybe gather a little more knowledge on his introverted friend that would help him understand his behavior better.

"I had a huge headache, and they say that the cold helps" he shrug his shoulders looking forwad. He didn't wanted to spoil this fleeting moment, telling Madara that he had been planning the best way to kill him, his brother and has many Uchihas as possible.

"Who says that? Senjus? I believe it's more likely for you to get a cold" Madara looked at the sky "don't get sick Hashirama, or else it wouldn't be fair for me to fight you in a weaken state, when the merchant season begins…"

"Could you possibly be concerned with my health?" Hashirama smiled playfully at him "Are you going to scold me about not eating enough vegetables?"

"Well you should eat your vegetables, especially if you can grow them whenever you want. I don't want to you to stop being a challenge in the battlefield" Madara smiled to the sky surprised by his own words. Again he had said to much "What is wrong with me tonight?"

"Sometimes the night as an odd effect on people" Hashirama leaned, and rested his back against a big rock. He was floating in his bubble of pleasure, enjoying the warm feeling of happy childhood memories, performed in that same spot.

"You're right again. Twice in the same night! Must be a personal record" Madara grinned and raised himself from the thin grass "I must get going, it's getting late and cold"

A pained expression crossed Hashirama's face. They had spent five years fighting each other, antagonizing each other, and he just wished to enjoy his friend's company a little longer. He could ask him to stay, but he knew Madara too well. Whenever he decided something, there's no turning back and anything was up to discussion. Also, a small light of hope had found its way to Hashirama's heart. Maybe nothing was lost; perhaps they could rekindle their friendship, and maybe share their dreams again.

Not wanting to blow off the little candle already, he got up. "Of course Madara. I hope we can do this again, sometime."

"Who knows? Maybe, when the night catches me again in its peculiar effects" Madara gave him a small smirk "but tomorrow, it all remains the same, Senju."


	4. Pleasurable Shame

**A\N:** Not much to say here, except that writing descriptive erotic scenes, without ending up with something vulgar, is a lot harder that I thought.

* * *

_Pleasurable Shame_

Madara walked in silently. The house was dark and silent, what meant that everyone was already resting. As a perfect shinobi, being quiet wasn't a challenge, but it was unnecessary. After all, this was his house, he thought frowning his nose. Stupid Senju, delaying him.

Silent like a shadow, he worked his way around the house, reaching for the hallways that lead to his room. Grumbling about how interfering the Senju could be, he noticed a small light tremble in the corridor that lead to the guest rooms. Following the light, Madara glanced inside, through a crack in the door.

Naomi was undressing, kneeling in the futon, her back to the door. As his eyes landed upon the scene, Madara was assaulted by a deep feeling of guilt, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from looking. It was erotically hypnotizing.

With fluid movements, Naomi untied her obi and let the dark blue winter kimono slid across her thin shoulders. She reached for her hair pin, releasing her midnight black hair that run straight towards her small waist.

Madara breath started to become heavier, in rhythm with his increasing heartbeat. He knew, that this wasn't acceptable, and if he got caught, his father wouldn't hold himself back regarding the punishment. Also, and despite the way he had been behaving during the night, he hold Naomi's friendship dear, and couldn't imagine her reaction, if she found out he had been watching her undress. Sure, it had been an accident, the first glance inside the room, but he hadn't left. He had tried, although; his brain wasn't complying. Sighing and disregarding all cautionary thinking, he accepted his body momentarily inability to move, and got a little closer to the screen door.

She reached for the vase with hot water, complementary in every Uchiha guest room, flashing Madara her smooth lower back and the hem of the black cotton tights that were wore underneath the kimono. Pulling her hair to the side, she started passing a soaked towel around her neck, sighing contently, unaware of the unwise audience. The only candle in the room lent her pale skin a golden touch.

Madara swallowed. He needed to get out of there soon, as something was burning hard in his lower abdomen. He was no longer a twelve year old boy with privacy issues, he knew all too well what that ablaze sensation meant. Slowly, his hand drifted below the waist, feeling his erection, and unconsciously stroking it. As a pleasurable feeling washed over him, he looked down, and realized he wouldn't be able to conceal his growing lust, and if he got caught, he believed himself to be unable to find a plausible it-was-an-accident kind of excuse.

A sigh came from the room, making Madara shift his attention again. Naomi had reached for a dark haori, marked with the Uchiha crest. As it slid up her arms, Madara recognized it as one of his own old haoris, one that didn't fit him anymore. It was too long for her, wrapping loosely around her slender frame, but that, somehow, ignited a strange feeling in his chest, at the same time something else pulsed in his hand, down below.

Suddenly, he listen the whispering sound of a slide door opening, and an unmistakable yawn. Izuna was, for some Kami forsaken reason, coming out of his room, and he could sense through the wooden floor, that his little Otouto was approaching. Gathering himself together, Madara fled towards the kitchen and pretend to reached for a cup of water, leaning against the sink, so he was able to conceal his still painfully obvious erection.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Izuna's sleepy voice came from behind him.

"I just came for some water" he didn't turn himself to face Izuna. Instead, he stood still against the sink.

"Me too. You know, we should have water in our rooms too, so we don't have to come here. It's cold." Izuna mumbled, also leaning against the sink, trying to fill himself a cup "aren't you cold Nii-san?"

"I am. And that's why I'm going to bed. You should do the same" Madara took advantage of his brother sleep-walking state of mind and left. He didn't stop in the way or looked to the sides, desirous to get to his room and calm himself down.

He closed his door and leaned against it trying to relax the tense muscles. The adrenaline rushed through his veins with the frightful sensation of almost getting caught by Izuna peeking at theirs guest and pleasuring himself in the hallway. And, as if it wasn't bad enough, he felt shame and guilt threatening to take over his mind, ready to judge him harshly.

"What was I thinking?" He could answer himself that. He wasn't. At least not with his usual head. They had been friends since they were no older than two, how could he feel attracted to her like that? But she is not a child anymore, challenged some perverted voice in his mind, and, definitely, neither was he.

Ignoring the voice, he stripped of his standard Uchiha attire and laid in his futon. He was feeling calmer now. After all, Uchiha Madara, he thought while pulling the sheets over, would not curve to lustful desires just like that.

He closed his eyes and tried to find the predictable path of sleep, but as he let his mind lose, it chose to show him, instead, the iron marked, image of her skin glowing in the candle light, black hair falling around her neck, thick eyelashes hiding her blue sky colored eyes…

As he remembered a drop of water that had ran down her shoulder, his hand had moved past the sheets and was lingering at his waistline. There was a moment of hesitation, an aggressive fight between guilt and lust, before his fingers crawl below, grabbing his erected member. Slowly, he gave in, and started stroking himself, breathing heavily. A low groan escaped his lips, as he smelled her perfume in his memories, and his mind make up options to where that drop of water may have gone. He swallows, as the muscles in his groin and stomach start to coil, his hand tighter, moving faster, around his hard, leaking length. The tension was becoming uncontrollable, his flanks shaking with the intense pleasure as it came in one weakening wave, shuddering Madara to the core, eyes shut tight, as a moaned hiss escaped his clenched teeth. He relaxed, his eyes still closed, breathing growing steady as he felt the last shivers left his body. A warm, blissful sensation had taken over him, and he started feeling sleepy, his mind delightfully blank.

Madara rolled over, getting comfortable to sleep, until noticing his hand still covered in cum. And so were the sheets. Grumbling against his lack of self control, he got clean sheets and cleaned his hand in the dirty ones. No servant would ever have the courage to ask why his sheets were so sticky.


End file.
